


Meeting the Parents

by Kiss_at_the_Crossroads



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Home Alone, Makeouts, meeting parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_at_the_Crossroads/pseuds/Kiss_at_the_Crossroads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and David have been dating for a while now so you're heading to his house to meet the parents. When he drives you home you realize your parents are out of town. </p>
<p>I suck at summaries, I promise it's good!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner with David's Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some love if you enjoy reading and want more!

“Nice to meet you sir, I’m (Y/N)” I was blushing uncontrollably, I could tell by the warmth circling around my cheeks. Now I knew where David got his looks. They both had the same sweet smile lines around their eyes, same eyes actually. In the sight of what seemed to be a perfect representation of what David would be when he was older, I couldn’t help but think about a future with David. It had been almost a year, it will be exactly a year in three weeks and a day, since we had first seen each other. I wish I could of known- My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by David, “Hi (Y/N), you look pretty, like always” he said completely flustered about introducing me to his family. He was standing behind me, although I couldn’t see him, I felt his neatly pressed suit jacket brush against my arm. I must have turned red the moment I saw him, he looked completely charming, I wasn’t expecting him to wear such dapper clothing. Noticing his cheeks flushing apple red, my heart jumped a beat trying to figure out what was wrong, I then noticed that him and his father didn’t only have the same facial features but had chosen matching ties for the occasion. “Great minds think alike David!” David’s dad said making David, and himself, show off their smile lines.

“Sorry my wife couldn’t make it, (Y/N).” his dad told me, sitting down at the cherry wood dinning table. It would normally make me even more nervous that his mom wasn’t there, if it was possible to be more nervous, but for some reason it didn’t, I just felt so comfortable. I’m not quite sure why, but I didn’t feel like arguing about it. Lost in my thoughts, I almost missed my chair that David had pulled out for me, I guess thats what I get for daydreaming. Luckily I don’t think anyone noticed, I came to this conclusion from his dad continuing on talking in the strong scottish accent, I always knew David was from Scotland, but his accent was faint, but when it did show it made me melt into my uncomfortable red pumps. Sometime into our meal I asked where in Scotland they were from, “A town called Paisley.” David answered, “Oh, I visited Glasgow just last summer, that’s not too far is it?” I unknowingly asked. “Nope, not far at all, what did you think of the place?” Davids dad asked me, going into total interview mode.

My friend told me thats what meeting the parents is, one big interview. “It was just beautiful, it has such a great feeling about it, like the world isn’t consumed by technology, like around here. You just walk down the street and just smile, you just get a happy feeling.” I blushed after telling him this, how stupid did I just sound? I could have just said I liked the place, Stupid! “You know David want’s to move back there when he’s older.” I never knew that about David. “So, I guess it’s good you like it then!” He jokingly said. I giggled when David looked down blushing, “Dad!” he looked up to say. “Oh calm down David i’m only kidding!” he responded. For some reason this made me a bit sad, did he not think of us having a future together? I mean I guess we’re kind of young but- Interrupting my thoughts for the second time tonight he smiled and flashed his little smile lines, how could I be upset with him right next to me? “Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” he whispered trying to comfort me. “No you didn’t, I mean it’s ok, I mean” I stopped myself from blabbering but jolting my head down and finishing my sentence with “Sorry.” David grabbed my hand, to my surprise, in front of his dad and told me that the only thing I had to apologize for was being too adorable. It was one of those moments where you didn’t want it to end.

“Well you seem to be quite the pair you two!” his dad laughed snapping us both out of our lust. “I do hope so, I’m pretty fond of this one you know.” David said winking at me, gosh I could just melt. “Well it’s getting pretty late (Y/N), your parents will want to know where you went, i’ll drive you home.” his dad remarked as he put down his silver dessert fork causing a wave of depression to come over me only to be revoked by Davids next sentence. I’ll drive her home dad, i’m going to Zach’s tonight anyway, her house is on the way. I couldn’t help but get a feeling in my stomach like someone had just taken a twenty pound box full of butterflies and set them free. I remembered at this point, my parents were out of town. I knew exactly where this was going, I could barely stop the thoughts running through my head long enough to say goodbye to his dad. “Off we go then, this was nice wasn’t it?” David smiled “I think my dad liked you, which is a very good thing, since I-I” he stuttered, “I love you too, David” I blurted out smiling. David looked at me with eyes more irresistible than anything I had ever seen, “I love you (Y/N), I really do.” He leaned in really close just to whisper that one sentence, then as he started to lean back to start the car I grabbed his neck and kissed him, his hand found it’s way to my neck then as he started the car he went down my arm to my hand. We held hands the hole way home humming our favorite songs and talking about the silly little things we both liked. “Well, here you are then.” He sadly said parking the car.


	2. What's the Password?

“Uh, you could come in if you’d like.” I said as quietly as I could. “Would your parents mind?” the way he asked I could tell he knew they were gone. “No, they’re out, I mean they’re gone, for a week.” I answered even though I knew he already knew the answer. “Oh, then sure I could come in for a bit, Zach isn’t expecting me, for, well,” he paused “He isn’t expecting me!” He grabbed my hand and we walked up to my door, I fiddled around my purse, sensing the whole time that he was looking at me with his beautiful eyes. As I found my key he moved in front of the door, confused I unlocked the door and stepped up on the ledge to walk into my front room, David still blocking the way tapped me and said “There’s a password to get inside.” “And what’s this password then Mr.Locksmith?” I giggled. “Well, it’s something very complex, but you might be able to bribe me out of it.” He teased, “Well, lets see what I can do about that.” I giggle as I quickly snuck under his arm. “Hey!” he yelled as he spun around grabbing my waist and spinning me to face him, “That wasn’t very nice.” He smiled seducing me with his voice. “I never said I was nice.” I smiled bitting my lip looking up at his face covered in the shadows of the dark hallway. “I always knew you were bad, I like that.” he said staring at my lips. 

 

Grabbing my waist with both arms now he spun me around backing me up against the wall, “What do you want to do now?” he asked teasing me by being barely an inch away from my lips, feeling his breath with each word he asked “I’m one lucky guy aren't I?” Breaking the tension I giggled answering back, “Yes, yes you are, and you don’t know the half of it.” Spinning him against the wall I kissed him, our first real kiss. We both always joked about how we were amazing kissers, showing off cherry stems that we tied in a knot with our tongues, let me tell you, that’s no myth. He bit my lip gently in the middle of our kiss causing me to feel a tingle in my fingers that I was running through his perfect hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Without Comments and Kudos I have no reason to write more, Please leave some love! Your opinion means the world to me.


End file.
